coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7743 (24th November 2011)
Plot Ciaran has worked though the night to prepare the food for the catering job. Dozing on his feet, he's left a pan on which causes the smoke alarm to go off, waking him. Rita worries as Dennis didn't come home last night. Ciaran's anxious that he'll be seen as he puts the food for the catering job into a van. Bob Ford, the bistro customer, tells Ciaran that he will get the rest of his money after all the food has been served. Ciaran asks Tina to waitress for him. Emily tries to reassure Rita that Dennis will be okay. Norris suggests that Rita rings Norma Fountain. Ciaran cleans up the mess he has made cooking in the kitchen. He asks Gail to open up the bisto pretending that he needs to go to the doctors. Sunita tells Leanne that the school has cancelled the Nativity. Ciaran is busy unpacking food at the party venue. He calls Nick and tells him that he's had to go to hospital so he won't be back at work until later. Gail is thrilled when Nick agrees to let her help out in the kitchen. Leanne tells Peter that she has made an appointment with Dr Carter as she hasn't conceived again this month. Ciaran panics when he sees Audrey at the party and disappears into a back room. Norma explains to Rita and Emily that she and Dennis were engaged but he ran off the day of the wedding and she's not seen him since. Nick does a deal with Ian Scott, the wine merchant that Eva introduced him to. Norma asks Rita to let her know if and when Dennis turns up. Ciaran arranges to meet Bob later that evening to collect his money and makes a run for it while Audrey is in the ladies' toilets. Karl bets Dev that Aadi can't putt the golf ball three times on the trot. Ciaran finally arrives at work and tells Nick that he's got an ear infection. Sunita is livid when she finds Dev has locked the door to the Corner Shop and taken bets on Aadi's putting skills. Rita tells Norris that he will be to blame if anything has happened to Dennis. Stella suggests that the parents organise the Nativity play out of school. Nick accepts the money from Bob Ford as payment for the catering job and sacks Ciaran for going behind his back. Cast Regular cast *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *Bob Ford - Ged McKenna *Norma Fountain - Jacqueline King *Ian Scott - Dan Hooper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *George Street Assembly Rooms - Function room and foyer Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm to allow for an edition of I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here to follow. *Meg, the lady for whom the birthday party is held, is not credited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ciaran works all night at the Bistro to get the buffet ready, but panics when the customer asks him to turn up at the venue and serve the food; Rita learns more about Norma Fountain after Dennis disappears; Karl cannot resist having another bet; and Leanne makes an appointment with the doctor to discuss her problems conceiving. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,400,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns